


Fields of Echo

by Cast_Away



Category: Original Work
Genre: Betrayal, Distopia, Multi, Rebellion, Spies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cast_Away/pseuds/Cast_Away
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place called The Fields of Echo<br/>Ruled by a person no one has ever seen and is only a myth to most, her name is Echolyn Rier and she is supposedly the protector of Moah. Not that that’s true, she only protects those who she deems worthy or that land she rules after. The Fields of Echo are not a democracy nor are they a dictatorship; they are governed by a befitting council headed by the lady herself. Legend is told that Echolyn Rier and her council are all under the age of twenty, some say that they are all over a thousand years old and formed Terro with their bare hands; no one really knows and they never will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fields of Echo

1

 

The human race no longer resides on earth. Back when the wars were done, earth was practically on its death bed. We were stuck; so we sent out astronauts and explorers into deep space hoping to find some inhabitable planet that we could take refuge on. Thing is, we found it.

Moah

A planet on the brink of the galaxy, far enough away from where we came from to not feel the implosion of earth. When they found it earth was on its last legs. Luckily enough we had developed enough to make freeze sleep possible. We made it so that when we injected chemical x our body functions and aging stopped and would only start up again until we reached our destination. Once we got there we found it was a refuge for any and all beings whose home planet was destroyed. Teeming with life we settled, co mingled, and set up a new life. That was a hundred years ago.

\---*---

Now a day’s it’s still the same way, just a bit altered. Half- breeds roam around the place making new species and adding an extra life to the over-populated, seemingly solitary city of Terro. New technology for all parties included a peace treaty so that no wars spout out and we have to relocate again. All in all everything’s worked for the better, if you look over that fact that the people in the city are way too crowed in and have little to no shoulder space. People of Terro tend to be pretty stressed out because of it, also doesn’t help that people believe the fields and deserts around them are practically inhospitable and barren that no one could survive three weeks out there.

What a bunch of red faced liars. If there’s anything inhabitable it’s Terro. Controlled by a bunch of stuck up house husbands whose wives slave away in the markets selling jewelry or clothing. Overcrowded and brutal is more like it instead of the normal peaceful and civilized. The only place where what matters most is courage and if you earn your title are the so called inhospitable and barren lands around it.

A place called The Fields of Echo

Ruled by a person no one has ever seen and is only a myth to most, her name is Echolyn Rier and she is supposedly the protector of Moah. Not that that’s true, she only protects those who she deems worthy or that land she rules after. The Fields of Echo are not a democracy nor are they a dictatorship; they are governed by a befitting council headed by the lady herself. Legend is told that Echolyn Rier and her council are all under the age of twenty, some say that they are all over a thousand years old and formed Terro with their bare hands; no one really knows and they never will. They are too afraid of the land and potential life around them to take a leap of faith. If they had their way they’d never leave their little city, too bad every once in a while someone gets chucked out of the gates and fed to the wolves (metaphorically speaking of course). Other than that the Fields of Echo are pretty loud most days.

People getting sick, some got killed, some animals go missing because of something mysteriously big, or maybe some people go exploring and find something that hasn’t been seen before. On a daily basis no less. So yeah the occasionally trash getting thrown in is a usual no biggy, they just either put them to work and the newcomer just nods because they’re scared and they know that if they don’t pull their weight that they get thrown out by the company or camp (whatever you call it) with no map or compass; just a few days worth of food and water-other than that they’re on their own.

I should know. I am Echolyn Rier, and I am the person who others claim to be the Princess of Moah. In reality it’s much simpler than that- I look after the place and the people it houses. So I suppose I do take ownership of it. These people and the actual land I suppose needs someone to take care of them. Someone to stand up for them when no one else will, someone to take charge and make sure they see through the night. I have taken over that position from the person who did all of this before me- my father.

Generation through generation, my family takes care of this place and its people and I am the newest addition. After my father died, my mother went insane and wondered off somewhere, so I stayed and made sure someone was here to do what was needed. A leader. I was 14 at the time. Rest assured I’ve never had a normal childhood. But contrary to popular belief, I do have some help.

My right hand man is Cal (for sort because in reality I cannot even begin to pronounce his full name). He was my father’s best friend; Cal kind of took over the position as father figure when he died. Naturally as my advisor and practical father he makes sure I don’t do anything completely stupid and dangerous – yes it really is that frequent to actually have to worry about leaving myself in a room full of pyrotechnics if I have a plan. I’d probably blow open the mountain if the mood suited me. So yeah he’s basically my conscience when I don’t have any. FYI he’s not exactly human either, he’s a mix between Tamarian and a Xanx.

Next up is my pseudo brother Phinley. He’s my partner and crime and amazingly smart for someone who spends half his time with me and running around the place helping people. We look so much alike that anyone who hasn’t been here a long time would think we actually are siblings. Others tend to believe we’re in a relationship since we spend so much time together. That’s not the case at all, both orphaned at a young age we clung to each other for someone to understand. He is my rock, nothing gets passed him either – in all our time together we’ve never had a secret from each other. Plus he has this annoyingly inane ability to tell when somebody’s lying. I’m serious sure it comes in handy but really annoying trying to sneak out and wander the desert.

But that’s pretty much anyone I depend on regularly. Sure I have others, but it’s not like I don’t actually do anything. I’m in charge of settling arguments, taking in new people, discovering the fields, and making moves on Terro. The last one is personal; those wimpy city guys deserve every last little thing that comes to them, be it famine or war.

_God when did I start sounding like a bad movie villain?_

People there know nothing of having to actually get food yourself or not having a roof over your. At the same time they know nothing of courage – the cowards, or friendship so strong you’ll die for each other. I pity them a bit. But the people here need someone who holds it together, so that’s what I’ll be.

**\---*---**

“Hey! How ya doin’ up there Echo? Ya seem a bit distracted!” calls Phinley from the flat ground below me. My legs dangle off the edge, looking at the golden burnt orange rock beneath me. From up here he looks like a little speck of yellow in the monochromatic desert - his voice echoing throughout the canyon. We found this place a couple years ago, I’ve used as a hideout ever since. I’m just about to answer when another voice attached to a body comes barreling in.

“Echolyn, Phinley! We gotta newbie. Right at the edge of the gates! Come on, this one’s different than usual!” with that Phinley bolts off running and I get on Cara. Her strong reptilian scaled wings taking off in huge bursts. Before long I’m at the edge of the fields facing the gates where a solitary figure stands, I come closer.

“Who are you? What are you doing in these Fields?” my voice booming, the natural leader coming out. It is times like these where no one can question my authority and I am more frightening than my usual self.

“R-Rider Khail.” He looks about my age maybe a tad older, but it’s clear he’s never had to work for anything in his life, or that he’s never imagined he’d be in a situation like this. And that speaks volumes. That means he’s from the heart of Terro, high class. Everyone else knows that there’ll be a possibility of getting kicked out. And Khail, I know that name; the leader of the damned city.

“Cal come out! Phinley you too! You’re gonna wanna see this guy!” As soon as I finish my sentence they both stalk in quietly. Phinley with his blue hair contrasting with his tanned skin standing at around six foot; pretty intimidating. Yet with Cal’s six foot seven inches, bulging muscles and red skin, looking like hell itself is far more intimidating. In fact, as soon as he steps out I visibly see this Rider guy shudder.

“Well, now that we’re all here – let’s get back to my original question. Why are you here Mr. Khail? What do you want?” I take a step closer, taking my Xanx dagger out that was given to me by Cal, twirling its hardened blue steel in my fingers. Another couple steps and I can clearly see him. He stands about six foot, has deep brown hair and fairly pale skin compared to myself. He’s a purebred human I’m guessing – that just confirms my idea of his family’s high up status.                                                                                                      

“I don’t really know I just woke up outside the gates. They wouldn’t let me back in, I even told them who I was. What my father would do to them. Still they wouldn’t let me in.” he speaks. Cal and I exchange looks that don’t need to be spoken to understand this can’t be good. The boy

“And just who is your father, might I ask?” Phinley speaks up. His curiosity speaking for him. At this our little guest seems rather reluctant in answering, yet he does so anyway.

“James Khail, head of the republic of Earth on the Terro committee.” I’m not surprised though – I figured this was what was going on. On the other hand, I’m also thoroughly considering impaling him with my knife, Phinley looks about the same; Cal just looks exhausted.

“Well then.” I mutter to myself trying to calm down and deal with this professionally. I turn around and walk toward Cal and Phinley.

Cal interrupts me before I open my mouth, “Now Echo,” He whispers, “You must calm down. Even if he is who he says he is we can’t just toss him out, no matter what his father did. We actually might be able to interrogate him. Let’s put him to work, if he’s that much of a city boy he’ll be begging to do whatever we want five minutes in.” I take a little time to let that soak in and come up with a compromise.

“Okay, how ‘bout this. We take him in put him to work, but he lives on the outskirts, maybe even farther than my canyon. I don’t care as long as I don’t have to see him, because if he’s lying and he’s a traitor and a spy we kill him without mercy. How’s that?” my voice is steady with determination and thinly veiled hatred.

Phinley and Cal nod their heads with my deal. “Yeah, I could work with that. Might as well put him with the explorers that way we only have to deal with him when he comes back for reports. And I entirely back you up when it comes to him being a spy. No trial, no jury – just the execution.” Phinley adds.

Cal nods his head – reluctantly agreeing as we head back to our newest addition. At the sound of footsteps he lifts his head, hope in his eyes underlined with curiosity and fear. “Have you decided?” he asks in a steady voice.

“Yup. This is Cal, and that’s Phinley they’ll take you to your tent. And if I ever get a single complaint from someone you’re out. Even better; if you’re a spy you’re dead before anyone can save you or say a word. Got it?” he nods his head ferociously – eyes going wide with the not so thinly veiled threat.

         When I turn back to walk towards Cara he asks me a question. “Who are you? Where is the so called ‘protector of the fields’?” He demands of me.

I gain a wicked smirk at that question before staring dead in the eye. “You’re looking at her!” I shout back while getting on my ride. She takes off and before I know it I’m speeding through the sky, heading towards my little home on the rock. The suns setting with colors of green and orange.


End file.
